


How To Be Eaten By A Woman

by RoxyPop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cake Decorating Lingo, Cunnilingus, F/F, Jane is concerned and constantly worries about her, Oral Sex, Roxy is a huge dork who accidentally almost injures herself trying to seduce her live in girlfriend, Transgender Characters, Vaginal Sex, alcoholism (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/pseuds/RoxyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been an entire year since Roxy finally kicked her habit, and Jane decides to celebrate. There's cookies, cake, lube, and quite a good bit of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Be Eaten By A Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabsScriven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabsScriven/gifts).



> Prompt was "Roxy hasn't had a drop of alcohol in a year, so Jane decides they'd better celebrate in the only two ways she knows how: baking delicious treats, and fucking her girlfriend's brains out. Bonus points if Jane is a huge ol' dork like we all know she is."

Jane wipes the sweat from her face as she finally backs away from the oven. That was the last item, finally baking. Now she had time to frost the cookies, glaze the donuts, put the chocolate on top of the brownies… There was something else. Something she was forgetting. Oh, damn. She’d probably remember it later and kick herself for it, but right now there were other things that needed doing.  
She pulls a tub of royal icing out of the fridge, looks at the label and cringes. Despite the temptation to let herself get lazy, she had resisted buying any pre-made goodies… Except for the pink frosting. She’d gotten home from the cake store with all the other ingredients, thinking she had enough pink dye left to get through today. Alas, when she had taken out all of her ingredients, to her unpleasant surprise, her small container of pink dye was, regrettably, all but empty, and she’d had to very quickly make a run to the supermarket for a replacement. Still, she was proud of herself for doing this much work in such a short period of time--knowing full well that it was nothing compared to how much work Roxy had to have done to do what she did. And Jane wants to make sure she knew that her accomplishments mattered.  
Jane shrieks as a voice suddenly calls from the bottom of the stairs, startled out of her thoughts.  
“No, wait!” she shouts dramatically, quickly standing in the doorframe to block her partner’s view to the kitchen. “I-I mean, um. I didn’t catch that. What did you say?”  
Roxy giggles, immaculately disheveled as she always was when she awoke. “I asked what’s cooking, oh, love of mine,” she quips with a grin, standing on her toes in order to give the taller woman a peck on the lips. “But thanks to the miracle of armpits I can see what’s cooking pretty clearly.”  
The baker hangs her head in shame, but stays in the doorframe stubbornly. She looks up at Roxy with overacted sorrow painting her features, pouting and huffing. “You weren’t supposed to wake up for another hour!”  
Roxy hikes up her shoulders and blows a raspberry. “Janey, you know as well as I do that when the bladder needs emptying, the bladder needs emptying, and not a thing in the world could stop a woman who’s gotta piss,” she defends.  
“I left a note not to come downstairs on the door! It was big and purple so it would catch your attention!”  
Roxy’s eyes flick back to the stairs momentarily, as if she wants to go and see if Jane is telling the truth. “Okay, there is no way you left a big purple note on the door because I totally would have seen a big purple note on the door. Nothing escapes these eagle eyes, Janey. Nothing. There was no note.”  
Jane gives her a sigh and a look that says it all. She finally relinquishes the doorway and lets her lover into the kitchen. Roxy looks around and gasps, seeing enough delicious Jane-made morsels to fill her tummy for a month.  
“I guess the miracle of armpits didn’t let you see everything, huh?” Jane asks, watching Roxy’s smile with quiet glee as she removes her apron.  
Roxy, in lieu of a verbal response, dashes over to Jane and throws her arms around her neck, giving her a big ‘ol kiss.  
“You know what this is for, right?” Jane asks once the kiss is complete, arms around her smaller lover’s waist. Roxy thinks for a moment and shakes her head. Jane sighs in defeat, chuckling softly. “It’s been a whole year, Roxy. A whole year since you finally kicked your old habit! I know how much work it was for you, and how hard it was. I wanted to show you how proud I am of you for doing it. It means a lot to me.”  
Roxy looks like she’s going to cry, and Jane’s mind immediately shrieks “ABORT, ABORT, ABORT” and races for a way to make the crying stop being a thing immediately. Roxy, blessing that she is, comes through and presses their lips together so tenderly that now Janey’s welling up. If she thought the kiss before was big, Roxy was obviously endeavoring to prove her wrong. Tears subsided on both parts, Jane hugs Roxy tight and spins her around as they smooch, breaking apart into giggles.  
“So…”  
“So… The cake has another half hour at least before it comes out of the oven. Just in case there was anything in particular you wanted to fill the time with,” Jane suggests (but not at all suggestively, no sirree. Shut up.) The look in Roxy’s eyes almost makes her cream her pants, and she picks Roxy up handily, holding her small frame to her chest and quickly making her way to the nearest couch, located in the living room.  
Once there, Jane sets Roxy on the couch and sits next to her, Roxy wasting no time in straddling her hips. She grinds down on Jane, kissing her hard and biting at her lips. Jane is powerless to resist her, resting her hands on the blonde’s significantly less plush hips and kissing back to the best of her abilities. She notes the only slightly alarming pace at which her pants have become tighter and tighter, and Roxy seems to notice too. She presses down on the bulge beneath her, making a, frankly, quite fucking adorable sound as the thin material between them starts to moisten. Roxy, evidently fed up with the obstruction of fabric, pulls herself from Jane’s lap. Jane whines from the loss of contact, until Roxy starts to pull at her waistband, and she finally understands.  
She reaches down to put a hand between Roxy and her panties, trying to stop her. “Roxy! Stop that! Today is supposed to be about rewarding you, not rewarding me!”  
“Jane, are you telling me that on this, my special day of rewards and shit, I am not permitted to indulge in tasting my girlfriend’s delicious cock, because I am here to tell you that that is absolutely illegal, and also morally wrong. I will call Terezi and bring her in here to fight for me, you cannot win this.”  
Jane worries her lip and sighs, removing her hand and letting Roxy finish undressing her bottom half. “You’re absurd,” she says, but leans back as Roxy gets to work pressing kisses up and down Jane’s aforementioned member.  
She drags her tongue from the taught skin of her balls all the way up to the more sensitive head of her cock, wrapping her lips around it and sucking ever so gently. She is far too much of a tease, and it’s only made worse by the fact that she knows she can get away with it. She licks back down the rod until she’s arrived back at Jane’s testicles, closing her eyes and sucking them into her mouth and running her tongue across the skin, moaning far louder than Jane thinks is strictly necessary (not that she’s complaining, not one bit). She releases Jane’s balls and wraps a hand around Jane’s dick, stroking up and down and opening her eyes to watch her lover’s lovely lewd expressions. Jane, for her part, is curling her toes and making tiny, strangled sounds, squeaking and cooing and generally being too damn adorable for Roxy to handle.  
Roxy finally takes the first few inches of the length into her mouth, dragging her tongue against her glans while her hand strokes the rest of her considerable girth. She slides her hand down to hold only the base and starts to bob her head back and forth along Jane, sucking and moaning around her. She tastes precum and skin and loves every moment of it, practically purring around Jane’s member. She closes her eyes and abruptly takes as much of Jane’s cock past her lips as she can, small movements letting more and more of the length into her mouth. Finally, her nose touches Jane’s skin, the member in her mouth twitching and pulsing in her throat. After a moment she feels herself start to gag and pulls back, sucking only on the head and swiping her tongue across the sensitive skin. She’s surprised when she suddenly tastes her salty, thick cum, moaning and swallowing it down as Jane whimpers through her orgasm.  
A string of high pitched and annoyingly loud beeps cuts their afterglow short, signalling the completion of whatever baked good Jane had in the oven. Roxy pulls off of her cock and grins, licking her lips clean. Jane stands, face flushed and bashful at the idea of leaving just like that after she’s done.  
“Go on! Go make my cake. I’ll entertain myself while you’re gone,” Roxy reassures her, giving her a quick kiss before shooing her off to the kitchen and sitting back down on the couch. She rubs her throat for a moment, just a tad sore from deepthroating Jane. At the thought, she feels a pang of pleasure from between her legs as is reminded of her poor, neglected pussy. She slides her hands down her front, closing her eyes and rubbing at the outside of her panties. Sighing, she feels herself through the drenched fabric, friction and pleasure present but not quite enough. She moves her fingers in circles, pleasuring herself as best she can through the soiled cloth. It’s still not enough, not by a longshot, and she growls in frustration and stands to simply remove the offending garment. While she’s there, she removes her loose tanktop as well, tossing it across the room and laying back down on her front, reaching down and sighing as her soft lips give way to her fingers, walls squeezing the digits and urging them ever deeper inside her.  
A thought occurs to her and she scoots down the couch and reaches towards the side table, fingers still inside her, though unmoving. She pulls open the drawer hastily, cursing as it and its contents crash to the floor. They really need to fix that. Regardless, she reaches for the pile, which is conveniently just within arm’s length if she scoots down and leans half her body off the couch. This would have absolutely been easier if she had just stood up, but now she has what she’s looking for and it doesn’t really matter. She replaces herself safely back on the couch, using her chin to squirt a dollop of lube onto her left hand. She rubs it around on her first two fingers and reaches back, pressing them against her backdoor. With two fingers in her pussy and two in her ass, she trembles and buries her face in the couch, back end presented without obstruction to anyone coming through the kitchen door.  
Coincidentally, anyone coming through the kitchen door happens to be Jane at this particular moment, still de-pantsed with only a shirt and an apron to cover her form. The apron, not the best at covering such things, does absolutely nothing to hide the massive erection that is caused by seeing Roxy bent over and fucking herself on her fingers like there’s no tomorrow. Jane is awestruck for a moment, marveling at just how gorgeous her lover is. When she’s finally snapped out of that (she never really will, Roxy’s hotness will always continue to surprise her), she mutters some comment about the cake cooling before it can be frosted and swallows to moisten her suddenly dry throat.  
Roxy is pleased as punch to finally feel Jane’s hands on her hips, pulling her fingers from her holes and letting Jane take her pick between them. Jane, indecisive and tempted by both options, simply presses her ass cheeks together and lets her cock slide between them, grinding herself hard against the plush rump. Roxy purrs and finally steals a glance back at her, licking her lips. She grabs the bottle of lube and hands it back, holding it up for her lover. Jane nods and takes the container, squeezing a generous amount of its contents onto her cock, using her other hand to spread it around. She bites her lip and lines herself up with Roxy’s puckered hole, moaning as she slides inside and feels her tight, warm walls all around her.  
“Holy fiddlesticks,” Jane mutters, bucking her hips as Roxy pushes back on her length, desperately driving it deeper. She pistons her cock in and out of Roxy’s backdoor, helpless to how perfect she feels around her.  
Roxy, quiet though she is, still manages to share her pleasure with the world. Her toes curled and fists tight, she clings to the couch for dear life, like this dick is a tsunami and she’s riding the waves for as long as they’ll take her. She wants to reach back down and go back to fingering herself, feeling that wonderful fullness in both her holes, but she can’t let go, she can’t let herself loosen up. So instead she simply relishes the warmth of Jane filling her, the lovely stretch she feels every time her cock slides inside her. She finally manages to let out a sound, a short cry as Jane grabs her hips and pushes her member in to the hilt. She feels warmth inside her and looks back to see Jane’s lovely face, mouth stretched into an unmistakable O. Roxy coos softly as she feels Jane’s load filling her up, sighing and flexing her feet. She clenches and is reminded of the emptiness in her pussy, biting her lip.  
When Jane pulls out of her ass, she rolls over onto her back and sits up, pushing Jane down into a sitting position. She once again straddles her hips, spreading her legs and rubbing Jane’s dripping member against her lips. She reaches over to grab a condom from the drawer, fumbling it and cursing as she reaches for another. She reaches down to slide it on and then finally impales herself on it, shouting a revelry as Jane perfectly and summarily fills her previously achingly empty hole. She bounces on it, slamming herself down again and again and rolling her hips every time, feeling her cock moving and sliding within her. Jane makes several pathetic sounds, her dick probably over-sensitive, but Roxy is so close and she really doesn’t care what Jane is feeling until she finally feels that familiar release. She smashes her hips into Jane’s, twitching and dripping and moaning like a porn star as her pulse pumps pleasure through all of her being. She pants and finally releases Jane, falling back onto the couch and letting that delicious dick finally slip free of her.  
They lay like that for a few moments, breath heaving and skin drying. After a good five minutes, Roxy speaks up.  
“So. How ‘bout that cake?”  
Jane hops up with an “Oh!” removing the condom and dashing back into the kitchen, immediately getting back to work like the busy baker bee she is. Roxy files in slowly after, leaning on the counter to watch her girlfriend jump around the kitchen to decorate the cake.  
“The cake is obviously not finished, but there are cookies, brownies, more cookies… I believe there’s also some ice cream left in the fridge, if you want to eat something while you wait!” Jane offers, never taking her eyes or hands off her work. Roxy eagerly makes her way to the indicated counter tops, wiggling her fingers over the platters of goodies and trying to make a decision. Sticking her tongue out, she surveys the available wares with discerning eyes, and reaches for a pink and blue frosted sugar cookie.  
“Thanks for all this, Janey,” she says, leaning back on the counter and nibbling at the cookie. “You didn’t have to do all this.”  
Jane scoffs audibly and shakes her head disapprovingly, sighing as she finishes the trim on the outer edge of the cake. She sets down her piping bag and looks at Roxy, hands on her hips. “Roxy! You did something that hundreds of people never manage in their lives. You did something that is absolutely awful to do, and it was no small feat to do it, as much as you like to brush it off! If you ever thought for a second that I wasn’t going to make a huge deal about this, then you’re a huge dork and you need to make sure you know who you’re dealing with, bucko!”  
Roxy holds her hands over her mouth, partly because god fucking damn, she is so deeply, thoroughly in love with this woman, and partly because she has the last bits of the cookie (and half of a more recently acquired brownie) still in her mouth, and doesn’t want Jane to see her chewing with her mouth open. After she’s done swallowing down the morsels, conveniently giving her a dramatic pause, she rushes over to Jane and gives her a tight hug. She now has flour and something sticky from Jane’s apron painting her entire front, but she just doesn’t care. “You are so amazing to me, and I do not deserve you.”  
“If you keep talking that way the only thing you’ll deserve is a spanking!” Jane huffs, kissing her forehead. “And as much as I love feeling you against me, I’m afraid if you want this cake to get finished you’ll have to let go at some point.”  
“No, I refuse. I will never let go, and you will be stuck with me attached to you for the rest of my life. Deal with it.” Still, Roxy acquiesces and backs up to lean on the counter, watching Jane work.  
Jane pulls out her final piping bag and begins to painstakingly write write (or draw?) something on the cake, sticking out her tongue in concentration and generally making Roxy’s heart swell more with every passing second of watching her. Roxy sighs and watches until Jane sets down the piping bag and turns around to face her, hands placed firmly on her hips. Uh, oh. That’s not a happy face she’s making.  
“Uhhhh. Something wrong?”  
Jane huffs and blows a raspberry, cocking a hip. “You only had one!! I had two, and you only had one. That is absolutely unfair! And this day was supposed to be about you, so you should have had at least the same amount as me, if not more.”  
Roxy snickers and laughs, but shoots a sultry grin at Jane all the same. She kicks her leg up and rests her foot on the counter, legs spread to show off all her juicy junk. “Well, if you’d like to make it- Okay this was a terrible idea please help me,” she quickly changed her tune, wobbling and whining as she tips over. Jane is immediately there to catch her and gently pull her foot off of the counter. “Thank you. Anyway, as I was saying, if you’d like to make it even I have some treats of my own you can eat,” she says with a wink, one hand still rubbing her thigh.  
Jane bites her lip, eyeing the cake for a moment, finally ready to be eaten. She sighs and kisses Roxy, grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up and setting her on the clear counter space. Roxy squeaks and giggles as she’s set down, spreading her legs and leaning back to show off her treat for Jane. Jane licks her lips and immediately dives in, closing her eyes as she runs her tongue up Roxy’s slit once. Roxy shivers and threads her fingers through Jane’s thick curls, tugging gently as she feels her tongue parting her lips. A tongue teases her opening and earns a gasp as it slips inside her with dexterity only Jane has. Roxy moans freely and melts into the wall behind her, rolling her hips as Jane fucks her with her tongue. Suddenly the pleasure leaves for a moment, and she immediately opens her eyes to protest when it’s replaced with lips pressing on her clit. She goes silent save a strangled squeak escaping her lips, toes curling and fingers tugging. Her eyes close, body tensing up and trembling as Jane fully acquaints every part of her mouth with Roxy’s clitoris. Roxy tries to get out words, but can only manage to squeak out letters at a time with Jane’s attention to her pleasure never ceasing. Her legs squeeze together around Jane’s head until she moans, every muscle coming undone as liquid spurts from her pussy and into (and onto) Jane’s eager and waiting mouth (and chin, and cheeks, and… kind of everywhere).  
Jane pulls herself up from Roxy and licks her lips, gently leaning up to kiss her lovingly. After what feels like hours of kissing and tasting and biting, she releases her lover and smiles. “Will you look at the cake now? I tried to make it perfect.”  
Roxy sighs and makes a show of getting up off the counter, making her way to the island where the cake rests. She looks at the cake resting there, bubblegum pink with purple trim and white letters, and gasps quietly. She looks back to Jane, hand over her mouth once more, then looks back to the cake, and back to Jane, and so on until she rushes back over to Jane. The amount of hugs that have occurred in this kitchen has just reached unreal levels.  
After a good minute at least of hugging and kissing, the pair finally separates and cuts into the immaculate cake. They both retire to the sofa, cuddling together and turning on the television (only to fall asleep to it shortly thereafter).

**Author's Note:**

> finally, a finished fanfiction. this is my first time finishing a piece since i wrote shitty bleach fanfiction in 8th grade, so im really hoping that everyone likes it, especially my giftee!! thank u all so much for reading, hopefully ull be seeing more from me in the future!


End file.
